


Jimon Fluff

by Kiraslaying



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraslaying/pseuds/Kiraslaying
Summary: Just some Fluff





	

It's been a long year for them. But in the end it all was worth it. Because here they are in each other's arms and they wouldn't have it any other way. Jace is in some grey sweatpants with a plain white tee that of course shows off his body. Simon is in his black underwear that definitely shows his Latinx booty off for sure. They are just here being such soft gays that they are and it just feels so at peace. They wanted this for so long.. For so long.

Jace has his arms around Simon with his chin i top of his head. Warm bodies making such high temperatures. Simon loves his own heat of love. This feels like it's so natural, almost as if this was always meant to happen. Maybe they were meant to always made to love each other. It's a silly thought but they take it to heart. Jace always wanted to protect something precious as Simon. And Simon always wanted to fight to protect something like Jace. 

 

And Jace never wants to let go of moments like this with Simon. Where they are so close they would come to find out just how whipped he is about him. And Simon, boy would they find out just how protective this innocent boy can be. 

 

And they can love and love each other because their love will Trump hate.


End file.
